


in the summer

by parkerprotectionprogram



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Golden Hour, New York, Summer Love, Summer Romance, Sunsets, awfully fluffy, the title is so generic i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 19:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkerprotectionprogram/pseuds/parkerprotectionprogram
Summary: you meet him in the summer and everything is gold





	in the summer

**Author's Note:**

> it has been a hot minute since i’ve written but i’ve been so plagued with writer’s block and just generally no motivation to do anything but here it is!! i hope you guys like this, i really poured my heart and soul into this!!

You meet him in the summer, drenched in the golden light of the slowly descending sun. The taste of sugar clings to your tongue and your fingers are sticky with the remnants of cotton candy you’d savoured. Peter Parker grins shyly at you, brown eyes like pools of amber and strands of chestnut falling into his eyes, and you’re so gone.

He meets you again the next week, the time in between spent texting and calling late into the night, though the shadows under his eyes seem to brighten and disappear as you chat over your iced coffees, laughter spilling freely from your lips every few moments as he regales you with silly anecdotes. His fingers find the top of your hand over the table in the midst of a story, almost unconsciously tracing over your knuckles and you can’t find it in yourself to complain, his touch gentle and tentative.

And as the summer progresses, the meetings become more frequent. The warm nights are spent together, full of shy touches and yet you feel as though you’ve known him forever. Your souls are kindred, you think, they must be.

He kisses you at the top of a Ferris wheel, bathed in gold just as when you’d met for the first time. You aren’t sure whether it’s him or the height, but your heart races in your chest and you melt into him, fingers curling hesitant at first around his shirt and then in his hair, tresses soft to the touch. The sun is warm against your skin, but you attribute the flush of your cheeks to the brunet. As the carriage begins its descent and his mouth pulls away to press a soft kiss to your cheek, your hand finds his and doesn’t let go for the remainder of the night.

The days fly by in a blur of stolen kisses and giggles over cheesy old movies. The arrival of fall is subtle and at the same time anything but, the sweltering heat lessening over the days and bringing down with it the first leaves to fall. The world explodes into colour, vibrant reds and yellows decorating the trees and lining the streets.

The end of summer is bittersweet, a reminder of the responsibilities and commitments that await you, but you’re determined to make the most of your last free days. You frolic about Central Park in a pretty yellow dress whose skirt swings around your legs, and let him take photos of you on his old camera. You walk through the MOMA with your hand in Peter’s and giggle to each other at the tourists that mill about 5th Avenue. Sitting on the steps of the New York Public Library with your head on his shoulder, you feel almost wistful.

“I wish summer would stay forever,” you murmur and he hums affirmatively, before laughing a little.

“It’s nice that you think you won’t get sick of seeing me all the time, or I of you,” he teases and you scoff playfully, pulling away.

“Not everything’s about you, Peter,” you retort, but the grin on your face is wide. “Sometimes you just need to lock yourself in your room and watch ten seasons of a show in one sitting.”

His hand flies to his chest and he tilts his head backwards, grimacing. “Ouch.”

You snicker at that, standing up and offering him your hand. “C’mon, let’s go get ice cream or something before we have to get home.”

You spend the day before school starts apart, each of you with your respective family and it’s only as the sun is setting, sky darkening, does he show up on the fire escape, tapping at your bedroom window.

One last summer sunset. You curl into his side, ignoring the metal digging into your body and focus on the lights below that begin to turn on as the light fades from the sky. Peter takes your hand, and the two of you sit there, for whoever knows how long, until you hear your name being called from inside, signalling your time to go has come.

“Coming!” you shout, and turn to the boy beside you, all soft and golden even in the harsh light of the streetlamps. He grins at you and as you return it, you can’t help but think that as far as goodbyes go, this isn’t the worst way to do it.

He lets you climb back through the window before kissing you goodbye and you gaze at him through half-lidded eyes, mouth curved upwards into a dopey smile.

“Goodbye, Peter,” you whisper, and then he’s gone, leaving you with warm cheeks and your fingers to your lips.


End file.
